heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Kharazim quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Kharazim: Clicked *"The gods have favoured you with wisdom." (upon purchase) *"Ytar guide my path!" (upon selection) *"Where does your path lead?" *"I serve the Patriarchs of Ivgorod, chosen by the one-thousand and one gods." Interactions ;Interactions at the start of the game ;Angel (Auriel, Tyrael Malthael Imperius) *"I am honored to serve the Heavens once more." *"We bring order to all things." ;Nephalem (Johanna, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"Hmm... Two of us are here, have the minions of Hell grown stronger?" *"We will defeat them nonetheless." ;Demon (Azmodan, Diablo, The Butcher Mal'Ganis Mephisto) *"There is much for us to settle once this battle is over, demon." *"It is best if we do not speak." ;Leoric *"Is there no rest for you, mad king?" *"I leave the pain of death to you." ;Murky *"What creature is this? Hmm... perhaps you're from Skovos. *"You speak as a bubbling river, hmhm, delightful." ;Being healed by a teammate *"I have been healed." *"My injuries are less severe." *"Aah, my thanks to you, healer." ;Noticing an injured teammate *"You require healing." *"Visit the healing fountain, before you visit the god of death." ;Assisting against mercenaries *"I shall aid you." *"I will help!" ;Congratulating on a kill *"Ah, very good!" *"Boldly done!" *"Ha, I approve!" Moving *"I go." *"Yes." *"For the glory of Ivgorod." *"Bring me a challenge." *"The battle draws near." *"I welcome a new trial." *"My mind is clear." *"The gods are in all things." *"Where is my foe?" Commands *"Let us capture this mercenary camp." (pinging mercenaries) *"This hero must die, it is fated." (pinging an enemy hero) Attack *"Break beneath the endless tide!" *"Your flaws are revealed!" *"The storm breaks!" *"Your strength fails!" *"This fight is over!" *"You shall be defeated!" Kills ;General *"Unimpressive." *"Your technique is flawed." *"Your path ends here." *"Pathetic." *"Your best was easily defeated." ;Azmodan *"Speak no more, demon!" ;Diablo *"Terror cannot prevail in this realm." ;Chen *"Hm, you are no true monk." ;Leoric *"Perhaps you will remain dead this time." ;Nephalem (Johanna, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) *"Even those closest to us may fall to corruption." ;The Butcher *"Return to the Hells, abomination!" ;Tyrael *"Alas, friend, you have upset the balance." Respawning *"The gods bid me to continue." *"My time has not yet come." *"I serve once more." Humorous *"I had not believed my path would lead me here. But so it has." *"Meditate first upon your action. Then, you will act with wisdom. Or so I hope." *"I have traveled many lands, and seen many people. In them, wisdom is as rare as a jewel nestled in a mountain peak." *"I traveled once with an honest warrior, who believed only lies. A god, who did not believe in her own kind. And a wise ancient who spoke only foolishness." *"My first breath was drawn under the sign of Ytar, God of the Sun. I wear his rainment, and hear his guidance. *"I do have my own hair, if you must know. I shave it out of piety." *"I have punched through countless wooden boards, and fasted for days at a time. But the tattoos on my face still hurt the most." *"My heart is steadfast, my spirit is pure. My mantras are... Consistent." *"When using the Exploding Palm Technique, always remember one thing—your palm should not actually explode." *"Empty your mind. Be formless. Shapeless. Like fire. If you put fire into a cup, it burns through the cup. And the table. Even the entire house. Be fire, my friend. Not the cup." *"I see you serve Solveat, the "God of Poking People Without End". He must be very proud of you." *"You must defeat Sheng Long to have a chance. And he's been dead for a millennia. Good luck to you." *"My strikes are fast, like lightning. It is a little bit frightning." Heroic Abilities *"The gods strike through me!" *"Feel the wrath of Ytar!" *"A thousand and one blessings upon you." *"The gods give you strength." Category:Quotations